Audio signals or streams typically may be rendered to a listener, such as by using a speaker to provide an audible rendering of the audio signal or stream. An audio signal or stream so rendered may have one or more characteristics that may be perceived and, in some cases, identified and/or described by a discerning listener. For example, a listener may be able to detect how sharply or clearly transient audio events, such as a drumstick hitting a drum, are rendered.
One approach to ensuring a desired level of performance with respect to such a characteristic is to purchase “high end” (i.e., relatively very expensive) audio equipment that renders audio data in a manner that achieves the desired effect. For example, some audiophiles report that certain high-end equipment renders audio signals and/or data streams in a way that emphasizes or enhances transient audio events to a greater extent than less expensive audio equipment.
Different listeners may have different preferences and/or tastes with respect to such identifiable perceptual characteristics. For example, one listener may prefer that transient audio events, such as drum hits, be enhanced or otherwise emphasized, whereas another might instead prefer that such transient events be suppressed to some extent or otherwise de-emphasized. In addition, an individual listener may prefer that such transients be enhanced for certain types of audio data (e.g., rock music), and suppressed or softened to a degree for other types (e.g., classical music or non-music recordings).
Therefore, there is a need for a way to emphasize or de-emphasize, as desired, transient audio events (hereinafter “transients”) in an audio signal or stream. In addition, there is a need to provide for user control over such emphasis or de-emphasis, specifically to enable an individual user to control the extent of emphasis or de-emphasis of transients in accordance with the user's taste or preference, generally and/or with respect to the particular type of audio data being rendered. An unpleasant listening experience including annoying “pumping” of the audio or other undesirable effects can result from strongly emphasizing transients that exceed a certain threshold and completely ignoring all those that fall below that threshold, so there is a need to provide a way for transients to be emphasized or de-emphasized, as desired, in a way that will not result in an unpleasant listening experience. There is a need to provide all of the above in a way that is accessible to consumers and other users of less expensive audio equipment.